Mysterious Mystery
by book-reader233
Summary: When strange things happen at a party in Peach's castle, Toadette is determined to find out the truth. The problem: It's hard. The bigger problem: It's Toadette.
1. Strange Incidents

**Why hello there once again!**

**It is me, bookreader233, with another brand new story.**

**As usual, I do not own anything or anybody in this story; they all belong to Nintendo, well, most of them at least.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Strange Incidents**

* * *

It was a special night for everybody in Mushroom Kingdom; there was a huge party taking place in Princess Peach's castle.

And no, Daisy is not hosting it this time.

It was a celebration which Peach held for Toadette, who had just won the lottery. And the gold medal in the Mushroom Kingdom Toad's Choice Awards.

Everyone who was anyone had showed up at the castle to congratulate Toadette and to have fun, and probably in hopes of getting some money from Toadette.

All the accessible areas of the castle, which excludes the 5th floor, were all crowded with people.

"Cool party you are hosting here!" Daisy exclaimed. "It sure is about freaking time it finally happened!"

"Don't mention it; it is a dedication to my closest friend, Toadette," Peach replied.

Toadette was having the time of her life, talking to Toads, Nokis, and other partiers who had come to the castle. She was happily receiving compliments and praises for winning her award. And she was also very determined not to let anyone take any money from her.

"Well then here is a little tip of advice to you; the next time you host a party, at least include something fun and interesting," Daisy stated before walking away.

"Whatever," Peach shrugged as she went towards Toadette.

"Hey Toadette, congratulations on winning the award last night," Peach greeted her close friend.

"Aw, thank you so much Peach, this party is amazing!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, first time hosting a real party, and everyone is all happy," Peach stated.

"With large crowds of people, luxurious food and beverages, and fun filled activities in store, what could possibly go...," Toadette said.

"AH!"

"...Wrong..." Toadette completed her previous statement.

"Oh not to worry Toadette, I am sure that was just someone who got tackled by Daisy," Peach reassured Toadette.

"AH!"

Another scream was heard somewhere in the castle, and shortly afterwards, Birdo was seen running down from the fifth storey, screaming in the process.

"Not to prove you wrong, but when Birdo is running and screaming for her dear life at the same time, this situation cannot possibly be good," Toadette explained.

Birdo panted as she ran towards Peach and Toadette, with everyone staring at her.

"Birdo, what seems to be the problem here?" Peach asked her curiously.

"This place is haunted!" Birdo screamed out loud.

Upon hearing the word "haunted", all the guests started screaming and ran for their dear lives.

Total chaos erupted in the castle, tables and chairs were toppled over, furniture was stained with food, bookshelves and tables were in total disarray, and Peach was not getting any better.

"People, SHUT UP!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

After 23 minutes and 19 seconds, Peach finally managed to get everyone in her castle to calm down.

"Ok look, this castle is not haunted; Birdo please explain your statement," Peach requested.

"Ok, before I came down screaming like crazy, I had went up to the fifth floor to use the toilet since there was no other restrooms available in the castle, and so I entered the bathroom, closed the door, relieved myself, and just when I was about to leave the room, the lights suddenly went off," Birdo explained.

"And?" Toadette asked.

"I ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it just would not budge, and so I kept pulling the door knob and screaming, until I got so scared that I kicked the door off and ran downstairs," Birdo concluded.

"All right, first of all, you will be paying insurance for that broken door," Peach said. "Secondly, I think it could have just been a small malfunction, and thirdly, you did not need to scream twice."

"I only screamed once..." Birdo trailed nervously.

At this instant, everyone got freaked out and started getting scary thoughts.

"Then, where did..., wait a second, where's Daisy?" Peach asked.

Everyone started to panic and went in search of the yellow flower princess.

"Daisy, where are you?" Mario and Yoshi called out.

"Sweetie, if this is one of those pranks of yours, now really is not the appropriate time to do so," Luigi called out.

"This just does not add up, Daisy is such a hyperactive person, even if she were to hold still, we would still be able to hear her," Rosalina remarked.

"Oh my god!" Toadette exclaimed.

All the partiers went in the direction of Toadette's voice and saw her in the bathroom, kneeling beside Daisy, who was passed out on the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Daisy had been taken to the living room, Peach called for everyone's attention.

"Ok people, listen up here, Daisy is currently out at the moment, but no to worry; she is absolutely fine," Peach announced.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief for Daisy, who was lying down on the sofa.

"Thank god, my Daisy is ok!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Oh please, grow up already!" Wario grumbled as he slouched onto a nearby chair, before standing up again afterwards.

"Um Wario," Toad asked.

"What is it?" Wario asked.

The overweight plumber then felt his back and realised that the chair was glued to his butt.

"What the heck, what kind of foolish act is this?" Wario grumbled.

All the guests tried their best not to giggle at him.

"Wait a second," Peach said as she went towards another chair nearby. "This chair has glue on it as well."

Peach then thought of the two incidents revolving Daisy and Birdo, and realised something.

"Somebody here is pulling pranks on us!" Peach fumed angrily.

The partiers all turned to one another in hopes of appearing innocent.

"Wait, give me one second," Toadette called out before running to the second storey.

Upon getting of the staircase, Toadette went in search of the couch in which underneath she had used to stash all the money she won in the lottery.

"Oh god, all the money is gone..." Toadette said as she tried to control her temper.

"Ok, somebody is behind all this: Birdo's scary bathroom encounter, Daisy's passing out, the glued chairs, and my stolen money. The only question is who?" Toadette said to herself.

Filled with determination, Toadette started making her way towards the staircase and headed down to the first floor.

"Which is what I am going to find out myself!" Toadette decided.

* * *

**And that does it for the intro of the story.**

**So, who exactly is behind all these strange incidents?**

**And what really happened to Daisy?**

**If you want to know, then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**BYE!**


	2. Questions but No Answers

**Hello there once again people, it is time for another chapter of the story!**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this chapter, they all belong to Nintendo.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: Questions but No Answers**

* * *

Within a few minutes, Toadette had gathered all of the guests in the first floor, each doing their own stuff, though none of them seemed to be in the party mood any longer.

"Ok, let's see, who should I question first?" Toadette wondered. "Birdo already explained her story but she may have left out some clues, Daisy is still passed out, and Peach knows her castle inside out; so she should know who went to the bathroom on the fifth storey before Birdo did."

Knowing that Birdo still possibly has that scary moment etched in her mind, Toadette decided to question Birdo, who was being calmed by Yoshi.

As she walked towards Birdo, Peach approached her.

"You sure you want to attempt to solve the mystery, you never know, the prankster might do something to your money," Peach warned her.

"Thanks for your concern Peach, but I am extremely determined to get to the bottom of this mystery," Toadette insisted.

"Well then, good luck, you have until 11.30PM, when the guests have to leave, which is approximately 2 and a half hour from now," Peach reminded.

"Got it," Toadette said.

She then proceeded towards Birdo, who was busily eating marshmallows to keep her cool.

"Ok Birdo, before you went to the bathroom, did you see or hear anybody?" Toadette asked.

"Sadly, no, I do not remember seeing anybody following or trailing me," Birdo replied.

"What about when the lights went out?" Yoshi asked.

Birdo shook her head in despair.

"Even if the lights had went out, I would have still been able to hear if anybody was in there with me, and unfortunately, I could not hear anything other than my screaming," Birdo stated.

Toadette nodded her head and took down notes on her paper on the clipboard.

* * *

**Victim: Birdo**

**Note: Is completely useless in investigation and loves to eat marshmallows**

* * *

After questioning Birdo, she decided to ask Peach some questions.

Peach was talking to Toad and Toadsworth, trying to find any leads.

"Peach, who was the last partier who had gone to the bathroom on the fifth storey before Birdo?" Toadette asked.

"Well, all of the partiers were instructed to ask me for permission before going to the fifth storey, and only Birdo came to ask me for permission," Peach stated.

"In that case, somebody else must have snuck into the fifth floor behind our backs," Toadsworth noted.

"But there are so many partiers here, any of them could have went there," Toad stated.

For a moment, nobody said anything, until...

"Wait, I got it, we can use the security cameras in my castle to see who went there!" Peach exclaimed.

"You're right Peach," Toadsworth said.

"All right, let's go to the control room now," Toadette suggested.

Both Peach and Toadsworth nodded their heads whereas Toad was looking at another direction.

"Um guys, what about Daisy?" Toad asked in a concerned tone.

The flower princess was still passed out, lying on the couch, with Luigi and Rosalina monitoring her condition every second.

Peach went up towards them and placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Luigi, I think she will be fine," Peach reassured him.

"She is; her pulse rate is just fine, when she wakes up, she will most likely tell us what happened," Rosalina added on.

Toadette came over to the group and noticed something Luigi and Rosalina did not notice.

"Hey, what's that?" Toadette pointed out.

Peach, Rosalina and Luigi looked at where Toadette was pointing and found a small brownish stain on a portion of Daisy's dress.

"You're right!" Luigi gasped.

"Gosh, how could we have missed that?" Peach wondered.

"Simple, the suspect wanted us to pay so much attention to Daisy's recovery rate in hopes that we would not notice this stain," Rosalina said.

By then, a crowd had already gathered around to see the new clue.

Peach carefully touched the stain with her right hand, and then smelled her hand to discover the scent.

"Considering the fact that this stain is already dry, I would assume that this stain got on her dress just before she got knocked out, which is most likely slightly before the time Birdo came down screaming like a girl," Toadette concluded.

"Is that blood?" Luigi asked.

"No, it smells like... some sort of... drink..." Peach tried to identify.

Rosalina went as close as she could to the stain and sniffed it.

"It's Coke," Rosalina confirmed.

"Are you certain of that?" Mario asked.

Rosalina nodded her head to which Toadette started taking down notes.

* * *

**Victim: Daisy**

**-Passed out some time slightly before Birdo ran downstairs.**

**-A Coca-Cola stain was found on her dress**

**Notes: First time Rosalina acted like a lesbian, being so interested in Daisy**

* * *

"Hang on a second, weren't there two screams earlier on?" Yoshi stated.

"If so, one of them came from Birdo, while the other one came from Daisy, but which one came first?" Mario enquired.

"Either way, we only managed to find Daisy passed out in the bathroom after everybody had calmed down, so it's no surprise that the stain is dry," Rosalina pointed out.

"But how did the suspect knock her out with Coke?" Peach wondered.

"Well, according to my analysis, there are these few possible ways," Toadette stated.

A. Someone took a bottle filled to the brim with Coca-Cola and smashed it over her head.

"And that is all that I have," Toadette revealed her idea.

"Still, knowing how clever Daisy is, how could she have not seen the culprit?" Luigi questioned.

"Unfortunately, that is a question which can only be answered when Daisy recovers," Toadette said.

The crowd then slowly dispersed as Toad and Toadsworth walked towards Peach.

"At least you can still go and check out the security cameras," Toadsworth reminded Peach.

"Ok, let us go to the secret control room then," Peach answered.

"What secret control room are you people talking about?" Toadette checked.

"You see, we have a control room located somewhere in the living room on the first storey which is hidden in view so that nobody will know about it, and that is where we can view all of the security cameras located within the castle," Peach explained.

"Well, your secret control room isn't really a secret now that you have revealed your secret control room to us," Toadette claimed.

"True, but it is all right, I mean, only I have the key and it is located in my bedroom upstairs in the fifth storey," Peach stated.

For a while, nobody said anything while Toadette gave Peach the look she had given her before when Peach revealed information about the secret control room.

"Never mind, let us go to your not so secret control room," Toadette said.

While Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina and Birdo stayed behind to look after Daisy, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette and Mario headed towards the "no longer a secret control room thanks to Peach", with Peach leading the way.

Eventually, they arrived at a wall beside the staircase, where the door was left slightly ajar.

"Oh god, no way," Peach mumbled to herself.

She quickly ran in with the others following behind her.

They were greeted with a number of screens, a computer, and a large window giving a view of nice scenery outside the castle.

However, all of the monitors were all blank, whereas this was displayed on the computer screen:

* * *

**All the footage of all the security cameras are all deleted.**

**Have a nice day.**

* * *

"Somebody snuck in here and deleted all of the footage on all of the security cameras," Peach explained.

"So we cannot see the footage of what happened on the fifth storey?" Mario asked.

"Well, I could try to retrieve the data, but it seems like a long shot," Toad suggested.

"A long shot is at least better than no shot at all," Toadsworth said.

"Ok, so we have no more footage on any of the security cameras, Daisy is still passed out, we have that mysterious stain on her dress, and we have absolutely no leads at all," Toadette concluded. "Man there is so many questions, but absolutely no answers at all."

Toad sat down on a chair and started to attempt retrieving the data that has been deleted.

"So it looks like it is back to square one for us," Mario sighed in despair.

"Not true, instead of going back to square one, we should head to the 2 true crime scenes, the bathroom on the first storey, and the one on the fifth storey," Toadette stated.

* * *

**And so, the mystery deepens!**

**With lots of questions still left with no answers, will a trip to the bathrooms give Toadette and the others a few more new leads in the case?**

**If you want to know, then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter of the story.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**BYE!**


	3. Examining the Bathrooms

**Hey there people, I am back with another chapter of the story.**

**Let us see what events will take place this time.**

**As usual, I do not own any characters, or certain objects in this story, they all belong to Nintendo.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: Examining the Bathrooms**

* * *

A light switch was flicked, and the lights in the bathroom at the first storey turned on.

The bathrooms in Peach's castle were all pretty amazingly extraordinary, nearly identical to the bathrooms you would find in a five star hotel.

Toadette, Peach and Mario stepped into the bathroom and examined it carefully.

Peach carefully looked at the sink**s**, and the cabinets, and the cubicle**s**.

"Where was Daisy lying when you found her passed out?" Mario asked Toadette.

"She was lying down at this exact spot, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary when I found her," Toadette answered him.

The 3 of them looked around and studied their surroundings.

* * *

**Going into Toadette's POV**

Let's see, there are a few bottles of shampoo beside the sink. There are 5 toilet cubicles in the bathroom, 3 of which are out of toilet paper. And only 1 out of 5 of the toilet seats is down.

* * *

**Exiting from Toadette's POV**

Mario carefully looked at the shampoo bottles, opening them and smelling them.

"Nothing unusual here, just some regular shampoos and perfumes," Mario stated. "I was expecting to find a bottle filled with Coke in here."

"I can't find anything that gives us a next lead," Peach sighed in defeat.

"You might not be able to, but I can," Toadette said.

Peach and Mario's interest sparked up as they paid close attention to her.

"Look at the 5 cubicles, why is it that 3 of them do not have toilet paper?" Toadette pointed out. "If Peach was hosting a party here, she would have ensured that there would be enough toilet paper for use, so clearly someone used up all the toilet paper for something."

"Furthermore, only 1 toilet seat is down, so this means that Daisy was in this cubicle before she passed out, and all the toilet paper in this cubicle is gone, and I do not believe that Daisy would actually use up this much toilet paper, regardless of how crazy she is" Toadette further emphasized.

"So, this means that somebody must have used up the toilet paper for something," Peach noted.

"And I think I know what," Toadette smirked, writing down notes onto her sheet of paper.

"But first, let us pay a visit to the bathroom on the fifth storey first," Toadette announced.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Toadette and her friends arrived at the fifth storey.

Toad and Toadsworth was still trying to retrieve the data, while Luigi and Waluigi were looking after Daisy's condition.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Peach, Mario, Rosalina, Yoshi, and a reluctant Birdo, went up to the fifth storey.

Birdo gripped on to Yoshi's hand extremely tightly as she took in a huge, long gulp.

"That is where the crazy stuff happened," Birdo pointed at the bathroom.

Peach went to turn on the lights in the bathroom before turning to her friends.

"We are going in there," Peach stated.

Peach, Toadette and Mario walked into the bathroom, while Birdo and Yoshi stayed outside. And as for Rosalina, she was busy examining the area nearby the bathroom.

"Since Birdo broke down the door, we should be able to see what is happening inside there even if something malfunctions," Rosalina noted.

She turned to her feet and noticed something thin and long: a wire.

She carefully traced the wire and got to a certain designated spot.

"Peach, do not step on that edge of the carpet," Rosalina warned.

Unfortunately, it was a little too late as Peach had already stepped on that area.

All of a sudden, the lights in the bathroom suddenly turned off.

Peach, Mario and Toadette got into their fighting positions and waited for the threat. Rosalina quickly grabbed the flashlight from the table and turned it on before she entered the bathroom. And Birdo cowardly screamed as she jumped into Yoshi's lap.

"Birdo please calm down, there are 6 of us here, you are not in the bathroom, and stop screaming already, one more decibel louder and you will be able to beat Daisy easily," Toadette stated.

Peach quickly moved her foot away from the carpet while Mario went towards the light switch and flicked it.

At once, the lights in the bathroom turned on and everything resumed as per normal.

"So, what on earth happened exactly?" Yoshi asked.

Rosalina went towards the carpet and removed it, revealing a small device.

"The suspect messed with the wiring in the lighting and attached this wire from the light switch, to the small device hidden underneath the carpet," Rosalina explained. "So when Birdo stepped on it, it triggered the effect whereby the lights turned off themselves, and the door slammed shut."

"And Birdo must have not noticed this," Peach stated.

"Now then, the main question is, who?" Toadette wondered.

"Somebody who had the skills to do so in such a quick timing," Rosalina remarked.

"With such complicated wiring involved, the suspect must have snuck in here and did this before anyone could have noticed them," Peach stated.

"And we would have easily been able to find out who it is, if the suspect had not destroyed the damn freaking footage of the security cameras!" Toadette snapped.

"Now Toadette, don't get angry, it is already bad enough that we have one freaked out pink freak already," Yoshi said.

"Sorry, I was just upset; we could have been able to find a whole bunch of leads if the suspect did not delete the footage," Toadette explained, in a more relaxed and calmer tone.

"Man, this suspect really is a good one, one which we are totally unaware of," Mario said out loud.

Toadette did some deep thinking, but was quickly interrupted by footsteps.

"Guys, big news, Daisy woke up!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he came upstairs, out of breath.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had assembled back in the living room, including Toad who was still not able to retrieve the footage yet.

Daisy was sitting on the sofa, taking in deep breaths, with Luigi and Waluigi sitting right next to her.

"God, that was brutal..." Daisy groaned.

"Ok, Daisy, now that you are awake, you can be a huge help to us in this mystery," Toadette announced.

Daisy took a long, deep sigh, before relating the incident.

* * *

**And so, Daisy's story is just about to be revealed.**

**Will it give Toadette and her friends any new clues or leads?**

**How did the suspect manage to set up all the wiring in the fifth storey without anybody noticing in a quick time?**

**If you want to know, then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**See you real soon! :)**

**BYE!**


	4. The True Victim

**Hello there once again people, I am back with another brand new chapter of my story! Woo!**

**As usual, I do not own Toadette or any of the respective things mentioned in this chapter, they all belong to Nintendo and there other respective companies.**

**So, without any further delays, let us begin the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: The true Victim**

* * *

As she took one last breath, Daisy began her story.

"Ok, here is what happened..." Daisy began explaining.

(Entering Daisy's flashback)

"I had gone to the bathroom on the first storey to remove the liquid inside of me, when I entered, I did not find anybody inside, nor was anybody following me," Daisy started off.

"Ok, so what exactly happened next?" Toadette enquired.

"Well, it seemed really boring to just sit on a toilet bowl for a few seconds, so I placed my headphones into my IPad, and I played some music, and listened to it and sang it," Daisy continued.

"Because the volume of the music was too loud, I was unable to hear anything in my surroundings, all I knew was that when I left the cubicle, something happened," Daisy further explained.

"And what was the thing that had happened to you when you left the cubicle?" Peach asked.

"I really do not know," Daisy admitted.

Most of the partiers just stared at Daisy in disbelief.

"Look, mostly in my defence, I was focusing on the song too much that I could not hear the surroundings, and I also could not see anything because I left the cubicle with my eyes closed; it was the intense part of "Love the way you Lie"!" Daisy reasoned.

Toadette quickly scribbled some notes down on her notepad.

"Toadette, don't mind me asking you this question, but are you even writing down details about the case?" Mario asked.

The pink Toad simply just ignored Mario's comment.

"So I left the cubicle, and then afterwards, the only thing I can remember was that my head hit the wall and then my vision blurred out and then I fainted," Daisy stated.

"So someone must have knocked you out using the bottle filled with Coca Cola," Luigi thought.

"Not necessarily, maybe the suspect used the Coca Cola for some other reason," Rosalina insisted.

Toadette paid close attention to Daisy's story and the spot where the Coca Cola stain was found on her dress.

"Did somebody push you?" Waluigi asked in a concerned voice, to which Wario rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I don't know, it all just happened so fast, I just remember that in one way or another, my head hit the wall, and nothing happened afterwards," Daisy replied.

"Man, it is just such a shame that even after hearing Daisy's story we are still not able to find any new leads at all," Yoshi moaned.

However, Toadette knew that was not the case. Instead of questioning Daisy, she turned to Birdo.

"Birdo, do you mind relating your story to us once again?" Toadette asked the pink dinosaur. "Who knows, we might be able to get some new clues."

Although Birdo was still trembling with fear over what had happened to her, she still nodded her head and did what Toadette asked.

"As I had mentioned before, I went to the fifth storey bathroom, closed the door, and then when I went to wash my hands, the lights went out and the door locked itself," Birdo repeated.

"And we have figured out that the suspect triggered the electrical wires in the bathroom to cause this," Rosalina noted.

However, Toadette was not paying attention to what Rosalina was saying.

"Something is still left amiss; we have a suspect here but..." Toadette muttered softly.

Shortly afterwards, Toadette snapped her fingers and gained the attention of everyone surrounding her.

"That is it, the victim!" Toadette exclaimed. "The suspect obviously must have had a certain suspect in mind to target."

"But the question is who was the victim supposed to be, Daisy or Birdo?" Peach wondered.

"It should be Daisy; I mean, the suspect clearly attacked her," Luigi stated.

"Or the victim may have came up with the prank in order to scare Birdo," Yoshi argued.

"That is the part where we have missed out an important fact; let me ask you this who was this party planned for?" Toadette asked.

"You, for winning the gold medal in the Mushroom Kingdom Toad's Choice Awards," Peach pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Toadette said.

Mario immediately clapped his hands in awe.

"Of course, you also won the lottery!" Mario exclaimed.

"And now, your money is missing," Luigi said.

"Yep, the suspect had a true victim in mind; it was not Daisy, nor was it Birdo, it was me," Toadette nodded her head in approval.

* * *

**Phew! There! Managed to complete this story in an hour and 3 minutes and 18 seconds.**

**Do feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestion, or you may even attempt to guess who the true suspect is.**

**And so, it is revealed that the true, actual suspect is supposed to be Toadette!**

**However, that still leaves a large number of questions on the loose.**

**How did Daisy get knocked out?**

**Who messed with the lighting in the fifth storey?**

**Why was the footage of all the security cameras deleted?**

**And what is that stain on Daisy's dress supposed to hint out about the killer?**

**These questions will all be answered very soon, if you want to know then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Narrowing the Suspects

**Hello again everybody, I am back once again with another brand new chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters or items mentioned in the story; they all belong to Nintendo and their other respective companies. The only thing which I do have ownership of is the story and plotline.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Narrowing the Suspects**

* * *

It was now 10.30 PM, one more hour left until Toadette's time was up and time for guests, which would include the suspect, to leave the castle.

On the first storey, everyone had pretty much forgotten about the incident and was starting to relax into their party mood once again.

Upstairs on the second storey, Toadette, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Rosalina were all gathered at one table.

Not too far from them, Daisy and Birdo, who had finally cooled down once again, were quietly sipping their drinks.

"I just do not get it, I mean, who would do such a thing like target a sweet little pink Toad?" Daisy wondered.

The pink dinosaur stopped sipping her drink and looked up.

"Well, I am pretty sure that is what the rest of them are discussing over there," Birdo pointed out. "And by the way, if you really knew Toadette inside out, you would know that she is not all that sweet."

"I heard that!" Toadette called out.

Afterwards, she turned back to the rest of her friends, or as she calls it, the crew she had assembled to help her to solve the mystery.

"All right then, let us start from square one," Toadette announced.

"Well, it all started when Birdo entered the bathroom and ended up triggering some sort of a device which was set up by the suspect," Peach began.

"The suspect must be very skilful in working out the wiring for they were able to do so within such a short duration, and unfortunately Birdo did not see anybody when she was upstairs," Rosalina stated.

"And so I conclude that this suspect is not that intelligent; I mean if they planned on targeting me, why plan some sort of trap like this?" Toadette concluded. "After all, the only person who would have used that bathroom would be Peach, and I would never dare use the bathroom on the fifth storey, it is Peach's private space."

Upon completing her statement, Toadette went to cross out several names on her list of suspects who were highly intelligent, such as Rosalina.

"Our second lead is Daisy, whom we found passed out on the floor in the bathroom on the first storey, whereby the Coke stain on her dress is our next clue," Luigi continued.

"Unfortunately, there seem to be too many possibilities involving how the Coke got on her dress; so let us put that fact aside for now," Toadette decided.

"Our next clue is the deleted camera footage, which Toad and Toadsworth have been trying to restore for a long time already, but to no avail," Peach went on.

"And there seems to be something odd here, when we reached the control room the door was left slightly ajar, why would the culprit make such a mistake like that?" Toadette questioned.

"Because they didn't have enough time!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Right, the suspect had to delete the footage so that nobody would know it was them who had messed with the wiring, and they probably only realized that they had to do so after Peach had brought up the idea of viewing the camera footage; and because they had so little time to run to the control room and delete the data before running back to join us and act natural they did not have enough time to close the message or turn off the computer and probably accidentally left the door ajar in a heap of rush," Toadette explained. "The fact that the suspect did not think of deleting the footage earlier just proves that they are unintelligent."

"And so it has to be someone who knows the castle inside out to be able to locate the hidden control room," Yoshi voiced out.

"That is right; because Peach only mentioned the location of her control room after we had noticed the stain on Daisy's dress, and if the suspect did not know where the control room was then they would not have been able to delete the footage in time before we entered the control room, so this points to Toad, Toadsworth and Peach," Toadette mentioned.

Immediately, all eyes turned to face the pink princess.

"D... Don't look at me; Toad and Toadsworth are also on the list..." Peach defended herself.

"Speaking of which, how long do they need to restore the footage anyway?" Daisy called out from where she was seated.

Everyone then turned to face Toadette once again, who had just completed scribbling some notes on her paper.

"Moving on, we now go to the bathroom on the first storey, my judgment is that the suspect accidentally spilled some Coke onto the floor because the cubicle which Daisy was using had ran out of toilet paper, and so the culprit must have used the toilet paper to clear up the mess after Daisy had passed out, and in the process they missed out on the stain on her dress," Toadette continued.

"Come to think of it, the room did have a weird scent of Coke," Mario added.

"Sadly, that does not narrow down our list of suspects because anyone could have taken a bottle of Coke from the table," Yoshi said.

The group then stopped talking and paid attention to what Toadette had to say next.

"There is no way it can be Daisy or Birdo; if Daisy was behind it she would not have knocked herself out to prove her innocence, and Birdo just seems too intelligent so there was no way she could have came up with such an unwise plan," Toadette pointed to the two victims sitting not too far away.

"However, I have narrowed it down to three possible suspects, three people who knew the layout of the castle very well that they were able to handle the electrical wiring before the party started, someone who knew where the secret control room was located, and someone who came up with a rather unintelligent plan," Toadette announced.

"First suspect, Toadsworth: he knows the castle inside out and even though he seems to be rather wise, he may have made several flaws mainly because he is rather old and not able to cover up his tracks," Toadette started off.

"Still, I do not see why Toadsworth would even attempt to target you; he has such a kind soul," Peach reasoned.

"The second suspect is Toad, he also knows the castle very well and overall, he is not really very intelligent, so it is possible that he was the one who had set up this whole thing with all of the flaws he never noticed," Toadette implied.

"True, he might be jealous of you because you won the gold medal at the Mushroom Kingdom Toad's Choice Awards," Yoshi supported.

"Third suspect: Peach- Not so intelligent; since she revealed the location of her secret control room to everybody, knows the castle inside out, and though she seems nice on the outside, who knows how devious she is on the inside?" Toadette stated.

All eyes turned to the princess once again, not the hyper one or the galactic one, the pink one.

"Seriously, would I really do something this cruel to Toadette?" Peach defended herself.

"For now, it may not seem so, but at least there is one thing which I can conclude: We have a new important lead; we are now down to three suspects: Peach, Toad and Toadsworth," Toadette concluded.

* * *

**And look at that, within this one chapter we are down to 3 suspects. Bet you never suspected that before!**

**Anyways, the mystery now deepens!**

**Are you able to figure out who the true culprit is?**

**If you want to know if your guess os correct, then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter of the story.**

**Till then, this is bookreader233 signing out.**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Everyone has their Own Story

**Hello again everybody, I am back once again with another brand new chapter of my story.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters or items mentioned in the story; they all belong to Nintendo and their other respective companies. The only thing which I do have ownership of is the story and plotline.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin with the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Everyone has their Own Story**

* * *

After Toadette did some serious thinking, she had decided to bring all of her friends to different rooms in the castle.

The pink Toad checked her watch and realized that she had just thirty minutes left until her time was up.

Taking a clipboard and pen in her right hand and a bag of strawberry flavored donuts in her left hand, she used her foot to push open the doors and entered the first room.

"Toadette, I think this is starting to get a little ridiculous," Birdo commented, finally having fully settled down and forgotten the incident that had taken place two hours ago.

"Relax girl, I just have three questions to ask you," Toadette explained.

"Do they have anything to do with sex or any other random dirty thing?" Birdo enquired.

"This is some serious stuff girl; it could be able to solve this mystery," Toadette stated.

"Fine, ask away then," Birdo replied reluctantly.

The pink Toad took a seat on the chair on the opposite side of Birdo and began her question and answer session.

"Firstly, who do you think is the culprit and why?" Toadette asked.

"Well, I think amongst the three main suspects, it has got to be... Toadsworth, mainly because of my experience in the bathroom; Toadsworth was able to mess with the wiring due to his wisdom, but since he is old already, he is not really that alert and may have missed out on some details in his plan," Birdo confessed.

"Secondly, why do you believe that Peach is not the culprit?" Toadette continued, taking a bite into one of her donuts.

"Well, Peach is too kind and generous to do something like that, and besides she is already so wealthy and well loved by lots of people, so why would she possibly steal even more money from you anyway?" Birdo explained.

"And last but not least, why do you think that Toad is not the real culprit?" Toadette asked her final question.

"Um, maybe it is probably because I just have this intuition that tells me that Toad does not seem like the type to do this type of thing to Toadette; after all if he did then I am pretty sure that Toadette would have easily known that Toad was planning this scheming plan on her," Birdo concluded.

"Fourth question, would you like a donut?" Toadette asked.

"Well you stated that there were only three questions, but since you are so kind to offer me a sugary food, I can't see how I could disagree to that," Birdo said as she took a donut from the bag.

After interrogating the pink dinosaur, Toadette then went to the other rooms and asked her friends the same three questions.

* * *

**Yoshi's statement**

"I think the suspect is Peach; she has full control of her castle, so she could have easily set up all of the traps before the party without anyone knowing. And I think she also exposed the control room on purpose so that she can draw suspicion towards Toad and Toadsworth since they were responsible for retrieving the footage."

"I do not believe that Toad or Toadsworth would go to such an extent to harm Toadette; I mean they are all of the same species."

**Toadette: Toadsworth, Toad and I are of the same species, but could they have been jealous of me for winning the award?**

* * *

**Rosalina's statement**

"Well, I still cannot believe that someone would actually be this devious to do such a thing to Toadette, but I personally believe that it was Toad, because he seems to be rather clumsy enough to device this sort of a plan that was filled with several flaws."

"I do not believe that it is Toadsworth since he seems way too kind to exhibit out this type of plan, and as for Peach's case, she is simply the most nicest person I know, and also she was with you during the time when Birdo and Daisy got attacked, so there was no way she could have went to check on her traps."

**Toadette: I will agree that Toadsworth and Peach are very kind in front of everybody else, but could it all be part of an act?**

* * *

**Luigi's statement**

"Maybe it could be Peach; she does seem to have some sort of a rivalry with Birdo, and she could have attacked Daisy to get back at her for hosting the huge parties at her castle behind her back, and since she is Daisy's best friend, she must have known that Daisy was going to go to the bathroom at that point and decided to take this moment to target her."

"I just feel that Toad and Toadsworth could not have attacked Daisy, I mean, they do not really drink Coke that often, so if they did take a bottle of Coke with them I am pretty sure that someone would have noticed them."

**Toadette: Luigi seems to be very defensive of Daisy, is he trying to divert me away from the main subject? Shit, now he is starting to appear on my list as well.**

* * *

**Mario's statement**

"Not being biased against the two Toads or anything, but I truly know that Peach is way too kind to do anything like that; from all this time I have spent with her, she has never done anything that bad before. So I have no idea whether or not it is Toad or Toadsworth; I just cannot believe it could be one of these three people, I think it is probably one of the evil siblings Wario or Waluigi."

**Toadette: Just like his younger sibling, Mario diverts suspicion away from the three main suspects and on to two new people. But since he chose two people that stand the lowest chances of being the culprit, he is innocent enough for me to cross off the list.**

* * *

**Daisy's statement**

"I really think that it is not Peach, no way could she have ever done anything this bad to you, but Toad and Toadsworth are worth looking out for, because I think one of them was busy trying to ensure that the footage stayed deleted and the other one is oblivious to their partner's action," Daisy replied.

Toadette took down some notes on her clipboard before she started to make her way out of the room.

"Wait, so Birdo gets a donut but I do not?" Daisy demanded to know.

"How did you..." Toadette opened her mouth to speak.

"I had snuck out of my room and I was listening outside every single door," Daisy answered.

"Well I only gave a donut to Birdo because she got targeted by the victim," Toadette explained.

"Hello, I was knocked out cold for like almost forty five minutes!" Daisy argued.

"You already got to have your huge party at this castle, so I should get my right to solve this task peacefully as well, so put a sock in it flower girl," Toadette responded to the yellow princess who was now on her feet.

Toadette left the room, closing the door behind her. However, while one may have expected for Toadette to go to the other three rooms with Peach, Toad and Toadsworth respectively, she instead went downstairs to make an announcement.

* * *

Within 15 minutes, Toadette had gathered her friends at the first storey. All of the partiers had already left, after Toadette had dismissed them, claiming that she would solve the mystery for sure.

"So, why did you let the guests leave, you still had ten more minutes left to solve the case," Peach asked Toadette.

"Because I am now fully sure that the true culprit is clear in my mind," Toadette stated.

"So, who is it?" Luigi asked with curiosity.

However, Toadette was busy focusing on something else. Daisy took a small white substance from a small container in her bag and popped it in her mouth. Although Toadette was unsure of what that substance was, she saw a label on the container which said "Sleeping Pills".

She went up towards Daisy with a puzzled look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toadette asked.

"Relax, these are actually mints; I just put the label on for fun," Daisy responded.

"Why would you... you stole one of my donuts and ate it so now you are eating a mint to hide away that strawberry flavor from your breath right?" Toadette asked her.

"Why would you possibly even think that I would do that?" Daisy wondered.

"Well, she is right, despite the lemon scented smell, I can still smell some strawberry in your breath," Toad supported Toadette's statement.

"Dude, this girl here was so selfish that she would not give me a strawberry donut even though I had been attacked and had passed out for a long time, never have I ever been as selfish as her!" Daisy reprimaneded.

"May I have a mint?" Toadette asked.

"Of course not!" Daisy snapped as she quickly placed the container back into her bag and walked away from the two Toads.

"Totally hypocritical of her," Toadette shrugged.

Toadette then addressed each of her friends to clean up the place and to leave Peach's castle afterwards if they were not residents of the castle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after the castle had been tidied up, all of Toadette's friends had said their goodbyes and left the castle, except for Toadette.

"So sorry that this had to happen to you on your night," Toadsworth comforted the pink Toad.

"This is all my fault; if I had not hosted this party in the first place then this mayhem would not have been caused," Peach blamed herself.

"Please do not be so bad on yourself Peach; all of us are equally responsible for what had happened tonight," Toad corrected her.

"Guys, it is all right, so what if I lost a million dollars, I still have this trophy, and that itself is way more than a million dollars," Toadette replied with a yawn. "I am starting to feel pretty tired already; guess it is time to leave for home."

"Do you need a lift home?" Peach asked.

"No it is all right; I asked Yoshi and Birdo to drive me back home," Toadette reassured Peach.

Toadette went to grab her bag and her trophy and made her way out of the castle's main gate.

"Good night!" She called back before she left.

"Good night to you too!" Peach, Toad and Toadsworth called back.

And then, the doors of the castle closed, so did the car door of the car Yohsi owned, and the car left the castle.

* * *

The next day, one of the three figures came downstairs at 7AM, and saw a note on the table.

Curious, the figure went to take a look at it, and this was what the note contained.

* * *

**I know you were the one. I will admit that it was a little bit confused as to who it was at first, but after what I have heard, seen and witnessed, I am fully sure that you are the culprit.**

**Please meet me at the coffee restaurant at the mall next Thursday at 3.45PM. Bring along the money, and I will explain to you how I figured out everything.**

**Yours sincerely, Toadette**

* * *

The figure chuckled to themself and folded the note and kept it secret from the other two that were also in the castle as they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**Wow, with this one chapter alone, Toadette has been able to solve this mystery.**

**But what about you, were you able to spot the many clues that were in the story? **

**I am pretty sure that you people must have a supect in mind, but whetehr you are right or wrong, that is a totally different story.**

**In the next chapter, all will be revealed to you. **

**But until then, this is bookreader233 signing out.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	7. Do you know who Did It?

**Hello there to all of you readers once again.**

**I am pretty sure that all of you want to find out who the real culprit for the mystery is.**

**Sadly, that will have to wait till the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Do you know who Did It?**

**I have just uploaded a poll on to my account, asking you people to vote for who you think is the culprit.**

**In almost every single review I have received for this story, the reviewers have been expressing their thoughts on who is guilty. While some of them were heading towards the right direction, some others were way off the track.**

**Ultimately, it has been narrowed down to three final people, all of which who live in the castle: Peach, Toad and Toadsworth.**

**Two of them are innocent; one of them is the true master mind behind everything.**

**All of you are free to take part in this poll. **

**To get some hints on who did it, go through all the chapters of the story and focus clearly on every detail and you may be able to catch the flaws of the suspect.**

**If you voted for the correct person, then good for you, whereas if you voted for the wrong person, then it is all right; I still appreciate the effort for taking part in this poll. However, Toadette will steal five dollars from your bank account (Not my fault, the little pink Toad insisted on this).**

**So please do take part in this poll because when I get enough votes, I will reveal the answer and everything else.**

**See you all very soon!**


	8. The End of The Mystery

**Hi there, what is up people? I am pretty sure you guys are all very excited for the next chapter of my story.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the Mario characters, or any of the items which are mentioned in this story; they all rightfully belong to their company, Nintendo.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin with the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The End of the Mystery**

* * *

Two Toads were seated at opposite tables in a cafeteria.

"So, care to explain everything?" Toadette asked the other Toad she was talking to, while she took another bite of her chocolate cake.

"I must say that I am impressed by your performance," The other party replied. "As a matter of fact, since you were able to solve the mystery, why not go another step further and explain everything?"

"Sure thing Toad," Toadette answered. "This is how it all took place."

* * *

**Let us see the whole entire process of this mystery.**

"It all started when I won the lottery and the gold medal in the Mushroom Kingdom Toad's Choice Awards, you started to envy my luck and decided to take matters into your own hands, thus, you immediately thought of a plan to get my medal," Toadette started off.

"Very interesting," Toad nodded his head calmly.

"And since I had won the lottery, you decided to use that to your advantage; I assume that you had originally planned to bribe me to give you the money I had won in return for the medal, though I do not think that you would return it anyway," Toadette continued on with her explaining.

"Since you were working as one of Peach's servants, you had full access to the castle, and while Peach was preparing the party, you snuck up to her room on the fifth storey and you had messed with the wiring in the bathroom, and since Peach was calling the guests, she had no clue of what you were doing, I do not know exactly how long you took to complete it, but since the party was going to start way later, you had all the time to yourself," Toadette resumed.

"In my opinion, you were expecting me to sneak up to Peach's bathroom to use it, and then get stuck in that dark room, freak out, and be convinced that someone had tried to attack me for my money, and of course the medal, which overall seems to be a plan full of stupidity," Toadette assumed.

"Well, you always said that you wanted to have a bathroom like Peach's one..." Toad responded.

"And in the end, a pink girl did enter the bathroom on the fifth storey, unfortunately, it was not the pink girl you were targeting, it was Birdo," Toadette interrupted Toad's statement.

"Birdo then freaked out, ran downstairs screaming in horror, and this frightened all of the other guests as well, causing chaos in the castle, and during this distraction, you quickly ran upstairs to where I had hidden my money, and hid it somewhere in your room," Toadette accused her suspect.

"Don't worry, I did not spend a single cent from that pile of money," Toad reassured her.

"However, you were nervous because you felt that there was somebody who could ruin your plan, the one and only professional trickster: Daisy," Toadette said. "You were afraid that she might be able to see through your plan, so you decided to target her as well."

"You followed her as she went into the bathroom, entering after she had gone into the cubicle and started listening to music, and oddly enough, that crazy girl brought a bottle of Coke into the bathroom, and she placed it on the table before she entered the cubicle, she also placed something she had in her pocket, a container labeled "Sleeping Pills", which in actuality, were just mints."

"You thought that they were indeed sleeping pills and decided to put one in the bottle of Coke, hoping that she would drink it and fall asleep, but as soon as the mint entered the drink, you know what happened, Coke spewed out form the bottle and spilled all over the floor. For some odd reason, Daisy was closing her eyes and listening to music at the same time, and as soon as she stepped out of the cubicle and onto some Coke that had spilled, she slipped and hit her head against the wall, which resulted in her passing out."

"She looked pretty cute when she was passed out, and less hyper," Toad remarked.

"You used up a lot of toilet paper from the cubicles to clean up the Coke before flushing it all down the toilet, you then placed the "sleeping pills" back in Daisy's pocket, afterwards you took the bottle of Coke out and threw it in the trash, however, you did not realize that Daisy's dress had already been stained with the Coke," Toadette moved on with her theory.

"But that was when you noticed that you would have been identified from the camera in the bathroom, so you tried to act concerned for Daisy's condition in an attempt to stall for time, and you did, it was enough time for you to go to the control room to delete the footage, but due to the lack of time, you did not have enough time to close the tab and turn off the computer, and you also left the door slightly ajar," Toadette continued with her explanation.

"You then pretended to retrieve the footage when really, you were just trying to ensure that the footage would not be retrieved," Toadette stated confidently. "Toadsworth thought that you were trying to help out to retrieve the footage, and so, he did not suspect you at all."

Toad just calmly nodded at her words.

"I was rather surprised that you were the suspect, but I suppose that is what happens when you get jealous of somebody's achievements; you start to envy them and wish that you could perform as well as them, and eventually, you decide to go to extreme measures," Toadette concluded.

"Well then, I must say that I am rather impressed by your detective skills," Toad remarked.

"Luckily for you nobody got hurt; Birdo got the crap scared out of her, but she is totally fine, Daisy passed out for a few minutes, but her condition is still fine and she is still that bubbly, happy girl, much to our annoyance," Toadette told him.

"So anyway, hand it up," Toadette declared.

"Do not worry; I have already mailed all of the stuff to your address, when you get home today, just check your mailbox and everything will be there," Toad reassured her.

Toadette leaned back in her chair and said the two words to conclude the mystery.

"Case closed."

* * *

**And with that, this concludes my story, and the mystery, with culprit being none other than Toad!**

**Did you guys managed to figure that out? Well, I presume that some of you did. In the poll I had uploaded, I got a total of 7 votes, 6 readers said that Toad was the culprit, and only one person selected the option "I don't know".**

**Thank you to all of you who took the time off to take part in my poll and read the story. Had it not been for your support, I do not think I would have been able to conclude this mystery.**

**And that is all for now, until next time, this is it.**

**Goodbye! :)**


End file.
